


Come With Me

by demonheathen (ElliGrovster)



Series: Civil War Custody [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Budding Love, Budding Sexuality, Coming of Age, Late Nights, M/M, Other, Rebelling against parents, ampersands in relationships mean friendships, inspired by 'Run' by BTS, spin-off of Don't Choose Sides, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliGrovster/pseuds/demonheathen
Summary: Peter's best friend, Wade, is the polar opposite of him. While Peter is the oldest of the Stark-Rogers clan, he is also the most ignored. Wade understands, and decides that they need a few nights to themselves.





	1. A Little Party

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off of 'Don't Choose Sides', set in-between chapters to show progression of Wade's influence on Peter and the emerging feelings Peter has for Wade.

Peter stood before a door, listening to the obscenely loud music and chatter on the opposite side of it. He stared at the doormat under his shoes, splattered with small flecks of glitter and confetti. If he had to guess, if Wade hadn't already told him about it, Peter would sarcastically guess that a party was happening. 

He waited awkwardly in front of the door, looking down the hallway before a pair of firm hands gripped onto his shoulders. Peter flinched, turning quickly to see Wade hoist himself up into the air with a quick leap. 

"Did I scare you, Stark?" His friend asked, kneading Peter's shoulders to ease his tension a bit. 

Peter noticed the brown paper bag sticking out of his friend's coat then shook his head. "Nah, just...it's whatever." He shoved his friend away then nodded at the door. "You sure about this?" 

It wasn't as if Peter knew these people. Wade knew them, or that was what he'd said when he climbed in through Peter's window. He promised that people would be welcoming of Peter, that there'd be hot senior girls at the party. But that wasn't what convinced Peter. 

"Hell yeah, I'm sure. Let's go." Wade slid past his friend to stand in front of the door, then reached for the knob only for it to open with cheers. The incoming hallway was packed with a few people, each excited to see Wade standing in the doorway. 

"Life of the party's here," Wade said, pulling out the paper bag from his coat and grabbing Peter's shoulder. "And I brought friends." 

The cheers continued, warm and harmonious, while Peter bent forward under his friend's arm around his neck. He looked around, noted everyone doused in confetti and glitter, the atmosphere tainted with the faint smell of alcohol. None of it was Peter's forte. 

He looked up to Wade, seeing his friend's wide smile as he raised the bag over his head then brought it down to unscrew the top with his teeth. Peter watched as his friend spit the top away and took a large swig from the bottle. 

Wade let Peter go with a shove then put the bag in his hands. "Loosen up, Pete." He grabbed his friend's shoulder and leaned in to press his lips to Peter's forehead, then tousled his hair. "Don't get lost, okay?"

Peter furrowed his brows at Wade, then the bottle in his hands before looking up to see Wade making his way through the crowd. This most definitely wasn't Peter's scene, and he never truly knew that it was Wade's either. He brought the bottle up to take a whiff then scrunched his nose. 

From the sidelines, Peter watched Wade socialize with everyone at the party. Sharing drinks with girls and laughing it up with boys while putting his arm around their shoulders. Wade had a way with people, they either loved him or hated him. 

Tonight, everyone loved him. He was indeed the life of the party. Every time he made a person laugh, it was loud and cheerful. Tears would spring into their eyes as they lolled their head forward and grinned. It was as if every laugh was in slow motion, with the glitter and confetti from the people flying off of them as they spat out giggles and chuckles. 

Peter could only watch from his seat on the couch, still holding onto the bottle Wade gave him. He'd shared a few splashes of the alcohol with others when they'd asked, or if Wade sent them over with a point and a wink. 

"Stark, come here! We got a game for you." Wade waved his hand, raising his voice over the lulling noise of music. 

Peter looked around, then slowly rose from his seat as Wade reached for him and grabbed his wrist. 

"You don't get sick easy, right?" His friend asked with a growing smile on his face. One that any other time put Peter on edge, but now it was welcoming and warm. 

"Depends." Peter shrugged before he was pushed in the shoulders and sat back in a wheeled chair. Wade grabbed the arms of the chair and pulled Peter close, lowering his voice just so he could hear. 

"Let's try and not puke, okay? Don't wanna explain that to your Pops." Wade looked deep into Peter's eyes, his smile carrying through to his pupils. "Feet up and hold on tight." He stood upright and looked at the rest of his friends in the circle around Peter. "Let's open that door up, stack those cups. I'll start spinning." 

Peter sat back in surprise, unsure of what Wade had just put him in. He moved to get up, but Wade spun the chair around once, hard, and Peter sat back. 

He was now facing a rising wall of red plastic cups in front of an open glass door that led out to an empty pool. Peter swallowed a lump in his throat. Wade leaned in, his lips hovering just before Peter's ear. An unfamiliar shiver shot down Peter's back and he rolled his shoulders in discomfort. 

"Spin-a-whirl, here we come," Wade said, standing upright and spinning Peter once more in the chair before another two times. 

"Wade, Wade! Slow down," Peter said, reaching out for his friend's arm each time his blurred vision caught onto Wade's wicked grin. 

Wade started laughing as the spinning died down. Peter lurched himself forward, not wanting to see the room spin while his head bobbled slowly. The urge to vomit was imminent. 

Wade pulled his friend's shoulders up, then stared at Peter's closed eyes with his smile softening. "Here we go." He grabbed the arms of the chair and rushed Peter backwards through the pyramid of plastic cups. 

"Wade." Peter straightened up, grabbing hold of the front of his friend's shirt as he realized where they were going next, through the clatter of plastic cups to the floor. 

The next thing Peter felt was the rush of cold water to his back and the sudden sinking of the chair beneath him. With his friend's weight over him, Peter crashed under, eyes wide and watching the bubbles from his mouth break to the surface. 

Wade's arms on his biceps loosened as he forced his eyes open and exhaled the breath from his cheeks. He smiled at his friend again then turned his head up to swim for the surface, pulling Peter up with him. 

Breaking surface, Peter spat water from his lips and in Wade's face. His friend shut his eyes in reflex but laughed at the same time. He pushed away from Wade, slicked back his dripping hair to stare at him. 

His long blond hair was messy along his face, covering the burn scar on his cheek. The lights from the pool reflected into his eyes and Peter had to look away. It was an odd notion to acknowledge. 

"Woo!" Wade exclaimed into the brisk night, glancing to the bottom of the pool to see the wheeled chair. He kicked at his sneakers and let them sink down as well before looking over his shoulder to everyone watching from the sliding door. "Skinny dipping, anyone?" 

Peter furrowed his brows, wondering how his friend was so quick-turn in events. He waded over to the side of the pool and clawed himself out before sitting on the side. The rest of the partygoers started running for the pool, kicking off shoes and ditching shirts or belts, before jumping in and creating a Pollock-splatter of water over each side of the pool. 

Peter didn't get upset, him being already wet, but pulled his legs out of the pool and untied his shoes. He turned them upside down, spilling a little water out with a shake of his head. 

"Peter," Wade said, sloshing in the pool in the direction of his friend. "What'sa matter? Stark can't handle a little water?"

"That's not funny. How am I gonna explain this to Dad?" Peter pinched at his sopping wet sweater before tugging it off and wringing it over the pool. 

"That's why I said skinny dipping, dumbass." Wade smiled again, his hands diving in the water to pull his wet shirt over his head and toss it at Peter. 

Peter looked down at the heavy fabric in his lap, unsure of what this meant for Wade and the partygoers. There was only so much that he could explain away before people got concerned. 

"Wade," Peter began, looking around at the other people in the pool as they shed more of their clothes and splashed at one another. "What if they see...?"

"They're fucking smashed, Pete. They won't remember shit." Wade was nonchalant, his scars and bruises along his torso rippling and warping underwater. He reached for the waist of his jeans, tugged them down and shucked them over the side of the pool. "Come on. Let's get naked." 

Peter scoffed at his friend, rolling his eyes and turning away from acknowledging more of Wade's skin. "Get bent." 

"Are you a shower or a grower?" Wade asked, pulling himself up on the side of the pool and setting his wet shirt aside. He looped his finger in one of Peter's belt loops and sat up from the pool. 

Peter forced his palm to his friend's face and pushed him away, not knowing that his pants were going along for the ride. He grabbed at the waist of his boxers as his pants went under with Wade's overdramatic sinking. 

"Damn it, dude." 

Wade came back up, holding Peter's pants over his head for the rest of the party people to see, like it was a personal trophy. "Let's go, Peter!" He tossed his friend's pants to the opposite side of the pool as Peter stood up. 

Wade reached again for his boxers, one of the last things on his body, and slicked them down before letting them drift to the bottom. Immediately, Peter reached to cover his eyes from his friend. Even in water, he could see all he needed to feel uncomfortable for his friend. 

"Could you please put your pants back on?" Peter asked, grabbing Wade's pants from the concrete and holding them out for his friend to take, which was a mistake. 

Wade sloshed up, grabbing Peter's wrist and pulling him into the pool. Peter kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Wade's or anyone else's exposure. He waded to the surface and swam a short distance from Wade. 

"Come on, it's nothing you haven't seen before," Wade said, his grin returning to its full wattage. "And let's not act like you haven't wanted to see." He winked at Peter just treading water then turned around and took a dive underwater, arching his back above surface before his butt and legs followed suit. 

Peter couldn't not stare at that display, the grace of his friend or just a human form breaking the surface of water. He reached for the edge of the pool, held his arm over it to calm down. Peter blinked at the thought, then again to wipe it from memory but it only came back tenfold. 

He pressed the front of his body to the side of the pool, releasing calming breaths to try and take back the control of his body while he fought back a growing erection.  _Not here, please._ Peter forced breath from his lips while he shut his eyes until a hand rested on top of his. 

He opened his eyes to Wade, his hair slicked back again, tilting his head to look at Peter's face. "I'm glad you came out tonight. We should do this again." 

_ Please no. Not skinny dipping, not with strangers, no parties or spinning chairs.  _ "Sure," Peter said, "Just...can we keep our clothes on next time?"


	2. Peter's in a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade decides to sneak Peter out of the house on a school night to spruce up the town with freeform art.

Peter stared at the empty desk like Wade would appear from thin air. Since the pool party, Peter was now waiting for the next outing. It'd been two weeks, and Peter saw Wade all day, even when he went home. 

They'd shared a bed together now, and Peter tried his hardest to stay out of Wade's space for fear that a below-the-waist poking would wake his friend up. There'd been days where Peter woke up, close to Wade's chest, listening him breathe before he forced himself away. 

Even after they practiced kissing, Peter tried to hold back his want to go further, lean in a bit more and groan at the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. 

"Peter?" The English teacher called out his name, noticing the young Stark's vacant stare at his friend's desk. 

He pulled out of his thought, his heart and eyes suddenly heavy and lush with the same tickle in his torso. "Hmm?" He looked to the front of the room, chin cradled in his palm before realizing he was still in class, not at home, at his desk, going over the pool party in his mind again. Peter soon snapped to attention, noticing his classmates all staring at him with anticipation and confusion. 

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Peter asked, sitting upright in his chair. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Stark. Your hand was raised?" 

Peter looked up to see that his right hand was indeed poised in the air. He cleared his throat, dropped his hand to his lap, and slid his binder between his hand and his crotch. "May I use the restroom?" 

 

Peter stood in front of the restroom mirror not etched with girls' names and numbers and gripped the sink. He could only wrack his brain so much as to where Wade was since they arrived at school together. He remembered pushing him out of Steve's car with his elbow and walking up the front steps as his brother and sister ran past. Peter knew he talked to him all the way up until third period, where they split off to have separate classes.

After that, it was like Wade ditched. Which wouldn't be surprising because of Wade's attendance record. It wasn't his fault, but now that he was away from his dad, Peter thought he'd try a little harder to make up for lost time. 

"Checking yourself out, Stark?" A voice crept up behind Peter as a weight rested on his shoulder. 

Peter jumped, only to see Wade's partially burned cheek and bright eyes reflecting back at him. 

"What? My sexy mug too much for you?" 

Peter turned around, backed up between the sink and his friend. "And where the hell were you?" 

Wade grinned, lifted the strap of his backpack up and jostled the contents to let out a distinct rattle, like a marble stuck inside of a tin can. "Picking up some supplies for tonight. You up for another late night?" 

 _Yes._ Peter found himself answering inside, unsure of why he was so adamant to spend time with Wade outside of the confines of his bedroom or school. It was a different type of weight between them. "What were you thinking?" 

"Well you'll just have to see now, won't you? Come on, Stark. I can't so much as sneak out of your house with you left behind." 

Wade had a seemingly interesting point. It would be odd for him to leave from Peter's without Peter. They'd practically been inseparable since he begged Wade to stay. And a large part of Peter wanted it to always be like that. 

"Fine, count me in." 

"That's my boy." Wade reached and patted at Peter's cheek. 

 

Peter stood by his open window as he watched Wade drop down from the ledge. "This is stupid." 

"Just shut up and toss me the bag," Wade hissed lowly from the ground. 

Peter looked over his shoulder, to his closed bedroom door before grabbing Wade's backpack and tossing it out of the window to below. 

"Now come on, we're burning moonlight." His friend urged, stepping away from the window as Peter swung a leg over the ledge. "If you fall, I'll catch ya." Wade grinned from the shadow of the house. Peter shook his head, remembering how ungraceful he was grabbing a ten pound bag from the same trajectory. 

"I'd rather break my leg," Peter said, though he was lying. If anything, he'd rather have landed on Wade in a way that didn't end up with either of them in the hospital but beggars could never be choosers. 

He swung his other leg out of the window as he reached to shut off his desk light, then extended his arms to drop down into the side yard. When he landed on the ground with a soft thud, Pete lost his footing and fell on his butt in the dewy grass. 

"Nice landing," Wade said, holding a hand out to help his friend up. 

"Thanks," Peter replied, knowing his friend was being sarcastic but taking the compliment anyways. 

Both boys pressed themselves to the side of the house before Wade took the first step out into the open night. "Come on." He led, picking up an abandoned bicycle from the neighbor kid's lawn and kicking it up in the middle of the street. 

Peter watched his friend and forced an exhale through pursed lips before climbing onto the front of the bike and balancing himself between the wide handlebars. He looked down at Wade's hands gripping the pale pink bike bar grips and the streamers coming out of each end. 

"Had to choose this one, huh?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he craned his head to look his friend in the eye. 

"Riding in style. Plus, I can watch your ass while I pedal." 

Peter shook his head then smushed his palm into Wade's face as he turned forward. "Just pedal. Where are we going, anyways?" 

"Hey, I don't want to spoil the surprise, Stark. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the soothing night." Wade sat back a little, taking in a deep breath as Peter leaned against his shoulder. "When you tried to tell me what to do, I just shut my mouth and smiled at you, One thing that I know for sure...Bad boys stick together, never sad boys. Good guys they made rules for fools, so get wise." 

Peter jolted at the volume of Wade's singing as he screeched through the dark street of their neighborhood. A few houses turned on their lights to see what the commotion was about, but by the time they made it to the window, Peter and Wade were out of view. 

"Shh, Wade," Peter said, turning around frantically to clamp his hand over his friend's mouth. 

"I'm handsome tall and strong," Wade continued with the Wham! song through Peter's palm, "So what the hell gives you the right to look at me, as if to say "hell, what went wrong?"" 

Peter folded his lips together to keep from laughing at his friend but couldn't help it. Wade always found a way to make him smile. He peeled his hand from Wade's mouth as he slowed down in peddling. 

"Where were you last night? You look as if you had a fight. Where were you last night?" Wade continued and Peter joined in, "Well I think that you may just be right, but don't keep me in tonight, because I'm big enough to break down the door." 

Peter broke into hysterical laughter, barely keeping his balance while Wade closed his eyes and swerved in the street with his tuneless singing. The bike careened into the sidewalk curb, throwing both boys from it into the soft grass in the park. 

"Fuck," Wade said, landing on his shoulder before turning on his back to look up at the dark sky. "I think we made it to our destination." 

"Oh yeah?" Peter added, breathless while clutching his arms to his stomach. "And where's that?" 

He slowly sat up, eyes focusing on the dark pillars struck up in an empty lot. "The train lot?" 

Wade nodded as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his backpack. "Come on, it's perfect for tagging." 

"Won't people see it?" 

"That's what makes it perfect. Look, we aren't even that original with this. We just have to paint over someone else's tags and it won't be a big deal." Wade unzipped his bag and handed Peter a can of spray paint. Blue. 

Peter slowly stood up and shook the can of spray paint. 

"Don't breathe that shit in, it tastes bad," Wade said, pulling a bandana from his back and shoving it in Peter's free hand. "Learned that the hard way." 

Before Peter even thought of putting the bandana around his mouth, Wade took off across the dead tracks to a cargo hitch. He watched his friend as he shook the can of spray paint, popped off the cap then sprayed an uneven coat over a blocky pink text that read 'pinkie 4evr'. 

Peter picked up his feet and ran after his friend to get an up close look of what he was spray painting. Wade tossed the red can over his shoulder and pulled out a black, making two shapes like almonds before finishing them off with spritz of white in the middle. 

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked, staring at the odd looking face on the side of the cargo train. He furrowed his brows, tilted his head and still couldn't make out if it were supposed to be a real character or just one from Wade's imagination. 

"Does it matter?" Wade asked before taking the can from Peter's hand and putting a big blue 'w' in the middle of the face like a weird smile. 

Peter started to shrug, only for him to freeze as a light flashed over his friend's shoulder. 

"Hey, what're you two doing?" A voice behind the light called out. 

Immediately, Wade took off in a sprint, only to come back and grab Peter's hand. "Run!"

Peter picked up and followed after Wade, his feet barely tracking the ground as Wade led the pace. He glanced back to hear the awkward jostling of the security officer's belt as he reached for his walkie talkie, calling for backup. 

Peter found himself squeezing at Wade's hand, running a little further down the train tracks until Wade veered off and pulled Pete with him. He found himself standing within close quarters of Wade, close enough to hear his heart thump in his chest. 

He looked up, seeing Wade look out from the cramped alley to the security officer that jogged past. Wade turned back to Peter and pressed his finger to his lips, hoping to wait out the employee of the month. 

Peter struggled to catch his breath quietly, only gulping in heaps of air that were bound to get them caught. Wade exhaled softly, then grabbed Peter's lips to clamp them together, forcing his friend to breathe through his nose. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, hoping that the officer had given up in the search. Overhead, the night sky broke with crack of thunder, followed by the soft patter of rain. 

"So much for the spray paint," Wade whispered and Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Gotcha," a stream of light disrupted the darkness of their hiding place as a hand grabbed onto Wade's bicep and tugged him out. Another hand did the same to Peter. 

 

Peter's chest braced the side of the white-marked police car, the red-and-blue lights on the hood gleaming into his eyes. His wrists were cuffed together with the distinct zip of zipties and he could not believe where his night had gone. 

He looked over to Wade, his cheek pressed to the side of the cop car just the same, staring back at him with an egregious smile.  _Even now? Still the cockiest._

The anxiety built in Peter was dispelled by the blue reflecting from Wade's eyes. His blond hair was tousled from squirming in the officer's grasp and Peter couldn't help but admit that he was still cute, even in the bright red light. 

"Hey, you two. Don't move." The officer pointed as he climbed into his car to call in the disruption from two teenagers. 

Peter saw the look in Wade's eyes, revving up to do something stupid and adrenaline-racing.  _No, don't. Don't do this, Wade._ But it was too late to plead through his eyes to his friend. 

Wade sat upright, then hopped over his arms so the zipties were in front of his stomach. "Second time's the charm." 

The rain picked up as Peter followed Wade's lead, only with his hands behind him, making him waddle awkwardly. Wade let Peter gain some distance before kicking out a few empty oil basins in the way of the officer if he ever figured out they were gone. 

Wade howled into the night, catching up to Peter as they kept running through the train yard and back around to the way they came in. Wade pulled Peter into a dark alleyway as he patted his pockets for something. 

"You're a reckless moron, do you know that?" Peter asked, failing to catch his breath a second time. 

"Yeah, but I'm cute, aren't I?" Wade replied, producing a small blade from his pocket and pulling it out. "Give me your wrists." 

Peter exhaled, turning around and raising his wrists from his back so Wade could cut the ties free. He reached for his wrists once his friend was done and rubbed them vigorously, trying to rid the cold that seeped into them. 

Wade did the same for himself after cutting out of his makeshift cuffs, then folded the knife back into his pocket. "It's a good night, right?" 

Peter reached up and scratched between his brows, frustration and surprise seeping into his consciousness. 

"N-" Peter began, only for Wade's lips to crash into his. A sloppy kiss, completely unplanned for what seemed like both of them. 

Still, Peter couldn't help his eyes shutting closed and reaching for the collar of Wade's shirt to keep him close. 

Without warning, Wade pulled away as fast as he went in. He smirked, knowingly, seeing Peter's shocked and relieved reaction from what he did. 

"It was a good night." 


	3. A Little Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade decides to show Peter a personal hideaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you are reading this after the most recent chapter of 'Don't Choose Sides' (Chapter Seventeen)! 
> 
> If not, you might be a little confused. So here you go: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818919/chapters/39112081

Peter could only think about two things: what his father would say about him skipping school and whether or not Wade would kiss him again. 

He grabbed his backpack off of the bathroom floor and followed Wade out of the stall. He kept his head low and followed his friend down the hallway, keeping a reasonable distance between them as they headed for the double doors. 

Peter's heart raced, his hands going clammy as he wrung the straps of his backpack. He could only guess what Wade wanted to get up to in the middle of the day. He safely assumed that it was something reckless.

After making it outside of the double doors without any administrators noticing, Wade pulled his hood up and started down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment.

“Where are we going, Wade? I thought you wanted to go back home.” Peter pointed over his shoulder in the opposite direction, sure that his father and Steve were gone.

“I’ve got something to show you, Stark. Chill out.” Wade pulled his sunglasses down enough to lock eyes with his friend.

Peter kept quiet as he followed Wade further until he stopped at the plywood slab in front of an abandoned building. Looking both ways down the sidewalk, Wade grabbed hold of the plywood slab and moved it to the side, letting light into a dark lobby.

Cobwebs caught onto the sunlight as specks of dust flowed out. The air was stuffy and tepid as Wade walked in and Peter slowly followed afterward. He grabbed the slab of plywood and slid it back, leaving a sliver of light to shine over the first two steps.

“Keep up. I haven’t checked the rest of this place, yet.” Wade chuckled, jogging up the stairs as the sun speckled through the holes in the ceiling.

Peter held tighter onto his backpack and kept close to Wade until they reached the second floor. From there, Wade pulled back a damp bedsheet from the only open doorway and pulled Peter inside.

He looked around the dim room, noticing the sheets covering the broken windows and floors like rugs. The skeleton of the room was hidden with posters of girls in bikinis and Wham!.

In the corner, by the only bare window, was a mattress. One that only Peter could assume Wade found on the side of the street and probably bedbug ridden.

More sheets were piled onto the mattress along with pillows and a lightweight blanket.

“What is this?” Peter asked, dropping his backpack by the doorway before walking to the window.

The view was that of a far wall of an apartment, looking down at the caddy-cornered window from it.

“My home away from home,” Wade said, walking up behind Peter and resting his chin on his friend’s shoulder. He raised his hand to point at the window down and across from where they stood. “My dad is probably drunk and passed out in his recliner right now. Icing his hand while the television watches him.”

Peter kept himself quiet while he stared at the window shrouded with blackout curtains and wondered what the inside of the apartment looked like. He could only imagine the floor riddled with beers and glass, with holes in the walls from where Wade’s father missed him.

He turned to glance at Wade, his heart fluttering in an anxious manner. This was probably the most inappropriate time for him to lean into Wade, steal a kiss from his lips.

Instead, Peter pulled away and cleared his throat. “Where the hell did you get the mattress, Wade?”

Wade chuckled, flopped on his back on his mattress, tossing a couple pillows to his feet and patting the free space by him. Peter shook his head and waited for Wade’s answer.

“It’s from my dad’s room, Pete. He doesn’t use it, he won’t miss it, so I put it here. It’s bigger than the one in my room.” Wade turned on his side, holding his head in his hand while he watched Peter glance back out of the window.

“What, you think I’m that gross?” Wade asked, holding his free hand out for Peter to take. “Or you think I’m coming on to you?”

“Both,” Peter said, nodding and holding back a laugh. He reached out to slap Wade’s hand away but jumped onto the mattress.

Wade sat up and grabbed hold of Peter’s jacket. “You’d know if I were coming onto you, Stark. Plus you like me when I’m gross.”

Peter shook his head, “Not when it comes to bedbugs, Wade.” He leaned into his friend’s hold, scrunching his nose as he did so. “When was the last time you showered?”

“About a week ago?” Wade lifted his arm and sniffed his pit. “Wanna sniff?” He leaned into Peter, raising his pit towards his friend’s face.

“No,” Peter said, pushing his friend away.

“Come sniff me!” Wade exclaimed, climbing over Peter and folding his arm over his face.

“Get off of me,” Peter started to chuckle, covering his nose and mouth with his hands as Wade sat on his back. “Wade, get your heavy ass off of me.”

Wade leaned into Peter’s ear, “I’m not heavy, you dick.” He lined his teeth on Peter’s ear and nibbled.

Peter hid back a squeak in his throat and nudged his elbow in Wade’s side. “You’re not cute, right now.”

“Are you sure?” Wade leaned into Peter’s neck, batting his lashes as his lips pressed against Peter’s skin.

“Wade.” Peter leaned away from Wade’s lips, hiding the intrigue with a low growl. “Stop.”

“Alright,” Wade said, pulling away from Pete. “All you gotta say.”

Peter hid his face in his hand as Wade climbed off of him then peeked between his fingers at him. Wade flopped onto his back, staring up the bare ceiling. Peter couldn’t help but scrunch his nose again.

He wasn’t sure what was stopping him from messing with Wade. It got this way every time they were around each other now. Peter wasn’t sure if Wade was doing all of this to mess with him or if he was actually into him now.

Wade wasn’t always this way in their friendship, it’d only started in the last two years. Peter exhaled, rested his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“Do you do this to get a rise out of me?” Peter asked, closing his eyes as Wade curled an arm around his shoulders.

“Of course I do,” Wade said jokingly, leaning in to nuzzle his nose in Peter’s hair.

Peter sat up, leaned over Wade. “I’m serious, Wade.”

Looking down at his friend, Peter watched Wade’s lips contort into a giddy smile. He tucked his lips together to stop from copying him.

“Oh my gosh, you are serious,” Wade said, brushing his blonde locks from his face. His lip was less swollen but still bleeding, his eye forced shut from the bruise surrounding it. “Are you crushing on me, Stark?”

Peter struggled to answer his friend, looking anywhere but Wade’s face as he thought of what to say.

“Because that’s hot.” Wade slowly sat up, reaching to caress Peter’s face.

“Stop it,” Peter said, shrugging away from Wade’s touch instead of leaning into it. “That’s not helping.”

“You’re really into me, huh?” Wade asked, dropping his hand to Peter’s hip, wriggling his thumb under his friend’s shirt. “Took you long enough, Stark. I’ve been using my _best_ moves on you for the past three months.”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle then, “Your _best_ moves? Wade, all of those sucked.”

“Hey, you were into them.”

“Half of them,” Peter emphasized as Wade leaned in. He nuzzled in the crook of Peter’s neck again and started to lap at his skin. Peter curled his hand into a fist as he resisted the urge to groan.

“All of them,” Wade whispered against Peter’s damp skin before nibbling.

“You better not leave a mark on me,” Peter managed to say, his other hand pulling at Wade’s waistband to draw him closer.

Wade chuckled, “We’ll see, Stark.”

Peter slowly wore down the more that Wade licked and kissed and nibbled along his neck. He felt Wade’s lips wander back up to his jaw before catching him on the mouth. With half-lidded eyes, Peter followed Wade’s lips after he pulled away.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the glint of a mirror from the bedside window. Peter flinched, stiffened, as he looked in the direction of the window and looked out of it. Only then did he remember that he’d skipped school to be with Wade.

“What’re you looking at?” Wade asked, unzipping his jacket halfway as Peter leaned against the ledge.

He continued to stare out at the parked car on the street. Peter hadn’t remembered it there before. Slowly standing up, Peter leaned further to get a better glimpse at the license, the model and make looked familiar.

When he realized it was Steve’s car, Peter ducked back to his knees. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Wade asked, waddling on his knees to look out of the window.

“That’s Steve’s car.” Peter peeked over the ledge again and noticed that the backseat was occupied rather than the front. He stared a bit further before Wade chuckled out loud.

“Oh my god, it is.”

Peter looked over to see Wade had produced a pair of binoculars printed in camo.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Your Dad is getting railed hard,” Wade said, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he zoomed in with the binoculars. “Mr. Barnes is fucking hot.”

Peter stood up and nudged Wade in the side before contorting his brows in confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

He reached for the binoculars before feeling a disgusted feeling in his stomach. Whatever Wade was seeing was already too much for Peter. He didn’t want to see anything of Steve’s like that.

“Take a look.” Wade shoved the binoculars in Peter’s face then focused it on Steve’s car.

From the backseat window, Peter could see Steve naked on all fours, awkwardly. His hand was pressed to the passenger window while his head was ducking in and out of frame. But what Peter really couldn’t take his eyes off of was the man behind Steve, with long brown hair and a hand that was less human-like than the other. It wasn’t his dad.

Slowly, he lowered the binoculars then forced them into Wade’s hands.

“Hey,” Wade began, leaning in front of his friend’s face, “You okay?”

Peter froze, the disgusted feeling in his stomach rising to his throat with anger flaming in his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his skin rising to a high temperature while his eyes unfocused.

“Dude.” Wade grabbed hold of Peter’s shoulder and shook him slightly. “Peter.”

He didn’t know what he wanted to do but he was sure that it had something along the lines of going downstairs and banging on the car window. Then again, he didn’t want to see anything close up.

“What’d you say his name was?” Peter asked, detached and quiet.

“Bucky Barnes,” Wade said, staring into Peter’s face as he rested his other hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He’s my neighbor. Peter. Look at me.”

Peter couldn’t focus his eyes, he only saw a shadow in front of him.

“Don’t make me slap you.”

Peter still couldn’t respond, only the corner of his mouth twitching upward in a lost smirk.

“Hey, come back to me.” Wade raised his voice, shaking Peter again before leaning in. “What do you want me to do right now?”

Peter didn’t know what he wanted at the moment, whether or not he could punch Steve or even Bucky in the face. “I dunno.”

He suddenly felt numb in his arms and legs, unsure of how he was still standing. Wade slowly pulled Peter into a tight hug, wondering if it would help. Peter buried his face in the open part of Wade’s jacket and let out a heavy scream.


End file.
